pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Liepard
Vs. Liepard is the fourth episode of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It aired 5/10/2018. It is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Story Dawn: (Complaining) This is highly impractical! Dawn, Ian, Piplup, Crystal and Conway are at a monitor showing the times for each of the battles of that day, Dawn obviously irritated. Dawn: The two of you are essentially battling at the same time! That is inconvenient for us spectators! I mean, how do we watch both matches?! Conway: In all honesty, we don’t. We’re going to have to choose one match to watch over the other. Dawn: You’d think they’d set this up so we could see all of our favorites! Conway: Our favorites differ from those here to see the big names. As far as anyone is concerned, Crystal is a new name not yet looking into. Dawn: That is offensive! Crystal: Hey, it’s not like contests where everyone knows you from TV by the time of the Grand Festival. But it does create a complication. Ian: No it doesn’t. You guys go watch Crystal’s match. Crystal: Huh? You sure? Ian: Yeah. Good luck to you. Ian turns and walks off, though Piplup stays facing them and waving at them. Crystal waves back, as Dawn looks conflicted still. Dawn: How can he just casually say that? Conway: At this stage, it doesn’t really matter to him whether we’re there cheering for him or not. Plus, I think our support would be better off with Crystal, don’t you? Dawn: Oh, yes, yes. I didn’t mean to say that we shouldn’t. Ian should just like attention more. Crystal: I think he’s fine just the way he is. Now come on! End Scene Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto and Phione enter the blue stadium where Ian is battling, as Wyatt spots Trip. Wyatt: Hey! Android! Trip groans in frustration as he turns to face the approaching Wyatt. Trip: I have repeatedly told you to not refer to me as such. Wyatt: Yeah, but since you never gave me a better name, it stuck! Besides, I’d laugh too much if I called you “Trip” all the time! Trip: (Puzzled) What is wrong with the name Trip? Wyatt begins to answer, when Rosa elbows him in the gut, silencing him. Rosa: Don’t mind him. He’s just being over dramatic. Listen, I never got the chance to thank you for your help before with Kodai. If not for you, I wouldn’t have gotten my Phione back. Phione: Phi! Phi! Trip: Your praise is poorly located. I did nothing to assist in the retrieval of your Pokémon, as Ian, Kay and Wyatt were the dominant forces that ended up defeating Kodai. Everything I did was motivated by self interest, and not for the added benefit of helping the rest of you. Rosa: (Trying to stay sincere) Oh. Well, you switched to our side. You can accept thanks for that, right? Trip: Indeed. Trip nods his head, then turns and walks off. Rosa’s anger is boiling up, as Wyatt puts his hand on her shoulder without Ditto on it. Wyatt: Rosa, you need to relax. Rosa: I forget how infuriating it is to try and talk to that guy! No emotional response or acknowledgement of social etiquette! Wyatt: That’s just who he is. Come on. Let’s find some seats so we can get a good view of Hugh’s match. Rosa: You really think he’ll beat Ian? Wyatt: Don’t know. But I don’t wanna miss it! Wyatt and Rosa take their seats, as Ian and Hugh walk onto the stage. Piplup is on Ian’s shoulder, but Hugh isn’t holding Togepi. Announcer: Welcome to the second round of the Lily of the Valley Tournament! This round, we have Ian facing off against Hugh! And this round will be on the grass field! The ground opens up, as a grass field rises up from underneath. Referee: This will be a three-on-three match! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Both sides will allow to make substitutions! Now, to determine who chooses first! The coin toss app appears on the monitor, with Hugh on the side of heads and Ian on the side of tails. The coin flips and lands on tails, Ian choosing first. Ian: Bayleef, go! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Bayleef. Bayleef: (Eager) Bay! Hugh: Liepard, let’s show them what you’ve got! Hugh throws his Pokéball, choosing Liepard. Liepard: Lie! Ian: I didn’t think you’d still have your sister’s Pokémon with you. Hugh: I talked to her over the phone, and she told me to use Liepard to win the Sinnoh League. And that’s exactly what I’m going to do! Ian: Alright then. Bayleef, Magical Leaf! Hugh: Fake Out! Liepard’s paws glow orange as it dashes forward, Bayleef preparing to fire Magical Leaf. Liepard claps its paws together right in front of Bayleef, damaging her and causing her to flinch. Hugh: Now keep going with Night Slash! Ian: Reflect then Body Slam! Liepard’s claws extend, glowing a dark purple. Liepard slashes at Bayleef, a blue energy wall forming for Reflect. Bayleef lunges forward with Body Slam, the Reflect wall shooting out an impression of Bayleef that slams into Liepard. Liepard leaps back, landing on its feet. Ian: Now hit it with Magical Leaf! Hugh: Shadow Ball! Bayleef swings her head, firing light green energy leaves. Liepard forms a Shadow Ball and fires it, it pushing through Magical Leaf. Ian: (Scowls) No choice. Block it with Grass Pledge! Then go on the offensive! Bayleef glows green, as a grass energy tower shoots out of the ground, blocking Shadow Ball. As the Grass Pledge recedes, Liepard appears in Bayleef’s face with swirling purple energy around it. Ian: (Surprised) Giga Impact?! Giga Impact crashes into the Reflect wall, knocking Bayleef down to the ground. Bayleef stands up, panting heavily. Liepard pants as well, being unable to move. Hugh: Darn it. Your defense was higher than I thought it’d be. Ian: Your mistake. Grass Pledge! The ground under Liepard glows green, as Grass Pledge shoots up from underneath it. Liepard flies through the air from the attack, but flips and lands on its feet afterwards. Ian: Body Slam! Hugh: Night Slash! Liepard shoots forward with Night Slash, the attack striking Reflect. Bayleef rams Liepard with her Reflect Body Slam, forcing it back. Both Pokémon pant heavily now. Hugh: All or nothing. Liepard, Giga Impact! Ian: Grass Pledge! Liepard charges forward with Giga Impact, as Grass Pledge strikes Liepard from below. Liepard continues forward, as Grass Pledge strikes it again and again. On the fourth strike of Grass Pledge, Giga Impact is broken and Liepard sent skyward. Liepard crashes down defeated. Referee: Liepard is unable to battle! The winner is Bayleef! The crowd erupts, as Hugh returns Liepard. Rosa: Wow. To think that Hugh lost the first round. Wyatt: I’m sure he’ll rebound here. Barry: Hey! Wyatt! Rosa! Wyatt and Rosa look over, as Barry runs towards them. Rosa: Barry! How have you and Torterra been doing? Barry: Never mind that! I just finished watching a major powerhouse! Wyatt: Speaking of powerhouses, Ian’s battling. Barry: Huh? Ah! Right! I was going to tell him after the match! Rosa: Tell him what? Barry sits down besides Wyatt, shaking on the edge of his seat. Rosa sighs. Rosa: I’ve lost you, haven’t I? Hugh: Leavanny! Hugh throws his Pokéball, choosing Leavanny. Leavanny: Levan! Ian: Magical Leaf! Hugh: Air Slash! Bayleef fires Magical Leaf, as Leavanny’s scythe arm swirls with wind energy. Leavanny swings an Air Slash blade, which cuts through Magical Leaf before doing the same to Bayleef. Bayleef hits the ground defeated. Referee: Bayleef is unable to battle! The winner is Leavanny! Ian: (Returns Bayleef) Good job. I knew you wouldn’t last that much longer in that state. (Looking at Hugh) I was right to add this Pokémon to my team. Go, Quilava! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Quilava. Quilava: Quilava! Hugh: A Fire type, huh? Leavanny, keep it at a distance with Bug Buzz! Leavanny rubs its scythes together, letting out a Bug Buzz sound wave that damages Quilava. Ian: Quilava, use Flame Wheel! Quilava rolls forward, lighting on fire as he does. Hugh: Protect and push it away with Leaf Storm! Leavanny raises a blue barrier, Quilava striking it and being knocked into the air. Leavanny releases a spiral of leaves that slam into Quilava, knocking him back to the other side of the field. Ian: Not only do they have that Protect, but they’re long range fighters. Quilava, Rollout! Hugh: Bug Buzz! Quilava rolls forward with Rollout, as Leavanny lets off Bug Buzz again. Quilava speeds up and pushes through, striking Leavanny. He rolls away then turns to charge back at it, as Leavanny fires Air Slash. It hits Quilava in the face, causing him to come out of Rollout as he flinches. Hugh: And Leaf Storm! Ian: Push through it with Flame Wheel! Leavanny fires Leaf Storm, as Quilava curls up and rolls forward with Flame Wheel. Flame Wheel manages to push through Leaf Storm, approaching Leavanny. Hugh: If that hits, we’re through! Protect to Air Slash! Leavanny raises Protect, Quilava deflecting off of it. Ian smirks at this, Hugh gasping. Ian: Gotcha. Quilava, Burn Up! Quilava’s entire body lets off steam, as it glows hot red. All the heat transfers to Quilava’s head port, which it points at Leavanny. It erupts a wall of fire, which torches through the grass field and creates a fiery explosion upon colliding with Leavanny. The grass field burns away as Leavanny lies defeated. Referee: Leavanny is unable to battle! The winner is Quilava! Hugh returns Leavanny, as Quilava pants heavily on the field, his flames out. Hugh: Darn it. Fortunately, my last one is also my strongest! Flygon, let’s show them our strength! Hugh throws his Pokéball, choosing Flygon. Flygon: Flygon! Hugh: Use Earthquake! Flygon stomps down on the ground, releasing an Earthquake. Quilava takes it, not receiving as much damage as usual. The entirety of the crowd is confused, with mumbles going around. Hugh: Wait, what happened? That Earthquake should be super effective! Ian: I’ve been doing a lot of work to figure out just how that move works. Burn Up takes up all of the fire in the Pokémon’s body and releases it all at once. As a result, Quilava loses the Fire type and can’t use the attack again. However, that makes Quilava, in technicality, a typeless Pokémon. That means it currently has no weaknesses. Hugh: But now you don’t get a power up from Fire attacks! Assuming you can use them at all! Flygon, hit it with Rock Slide! Ian: Dodge and go for Rollout! Flygon glows white as it forms boulders around it, firing them at Quilava. Quilava uses Rollout, avoiding the Rock Slide and knocking some away. Quilava leaps and strikes Flygon with Rollout. Ian: Now Double Kick! Hugh: Dragon Claw! Quilava’s feet glow white as he opens up, kicking Flygon on both shoulders with Double Kick. Flygon forms a green scaly energy claw and slashes at Quilava, knocking him away. Hugh: Finish it with Steel Wing! Ian: Flame Wheel! Flygon’s wings glow like iron as it flies at Quilava. Quilava curls up with Flame Wheel, though it is weaker than before. The two collide and soar past each other. Flygon arcs into the air while Quilava opens up and flops on his belly defeated. Referee: Quilava is unable to battle! The winner is Flygon! Barry: Wow! He lost after using that powerful of an attack! Rosa: It seemed like its cost isn’t worth the benefits in the long run. Ian returns Quilava, as he looks at Ian. Ian: Your Flygon is pretty powerful. I considered bringing my Vibrava to try and beat it. But the risk was too great. This may be a safe option, but it’ll be a good battle nonetheless. Ian reaches for his belt, pulling out a Timer Ball. Ian: Go! Mawile! Ian throws the Timer Ball, choosing Mawile. Mawile: Mawile! Hugh: A Mawile? That’s your ace against my Flygon? Ha! This will be a cinch! Flygon, take them out with Earthquake! Ian: Feint Attack to Iron Head! Flygon stomps the ground, releasing Earthquake. Mawile spins and disappears, avoiding Earthquake. Mawile appears in the air behind Flygon, her jaws closed and glowing like iron. She swings Iron Head and hits Flygon from the side, knocking it in that direction. Ian: Now, use Attract! Hugh: Oh, so you’re that kind of trainer! Flygon, use Rock Slide! Mawile winks, releasing energy hearts that fly at Flygon. Flygon surrounds itself with Rock Slide, blocking the Attract. Flygon fires Rock Slide, hitting Mawile hard. Ian: (Smiles) Play Rough! Mawile shoots out of the boulders, getting right in front of Flygon. A thick white smoke forms around the two, as yellow stars from hits shoot out of it. Mawile strikes Flygon continuously with Play Rough, it flying out of it injured. Hugh: What was that?! Ian: Play Rough, a Fairy type move. Mawile is part Fairy. Hugh: If it’s part Fairy, then we can hit it with Steel Wing! Ian: Iron Head! Flygon flies in with Steel Wing, as Mawile clashes with it using Iron Head. Flygon flies past afterwards, looking severely injured compared to Mawile who’s panting. Hugh: Hit it with Earthquake! Ian: Play Rough! Flygon gets ready to stomp the ground for Earthquake, as Mawile shoots at Flygon. She uses Play Rough before Flygon can attack, and Flygon is defeated when the smoke clears. Referee: Flygon is unable to battle! The winner is Mawile and the victor is Ian! Announcer: What a battle! Ian once again showed off his expertise in the Fairy type and moves onto the next round! Hugh: No! Hugh drops to his knees, looking upset. He sighs in defiance, returning Flygon. Hugh: (Encouragingly) That was a wonderful battle, Flygon. Thank you for your hard work. Ian pets Mawile, then returns her. Ian walks across the field, as he offers Hugh his hand. Hugh takes it, Ian helping him to stand before shaking his hand. Ian: I enjoyed that battle. Hugh: I’m sure you did. You came out on top. Ian: No, it was a good one. It wasn’t an easy win, no matter how it looked. I look forward to a rematch. Hugh: (Upset) Yeah. Sure thing. Ian and Piplup leave the stadium, Barry, Wyatt and Rosa joining up with him. Barry: Ian! That victory was amazing! But you haven’t even seen the best trainer of the tournament yet! His name is Tobias, and he has… Ian: A Darkrai, I know. Rosa: (Intrigued) Darkrai? Barry: Okay, but did you know that his Darkrai has never lost? It hasn’t been defeated here, and… Ian: It’s beaten all eight gym leaders single handedly. Barry is speechless, as Ian shrugs his shoulders. Ian: I do my research. Barry: Oh, yeah? Have you researched on me?! Ian: That, and I’ve battled you before. The best way to beat you is to get in your head. Barry: Ha! Thanks for the advice! Now I won’t let you! Main Events * Ian battles Hugh, advancing to the next round. Hugh loses at the Top 32. * Ian's Mawile is revealed to have learned Play Rough. * Tobias is stated to have won his match, moving onto the next round as well. Characters * Ian * Hugh * Wyatt * Rosa * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Trip * Barry * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Quilava (Ian's) * Mawile (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Liepard (Hugh's) * Leavanny (Hugh's) * Flygon (Hugh's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Phione (Rosa's) Trivia * Before the introduction of PT:W, Ian would've faced Buck in this round. * Hugh's team are all three Pokémon that he received as starter Pokémon from his grandfather. * Ian reveals the properties of how Burn Up works. * It is revealed that Trip doesn't think there's a problem with his name. This still doesn't explain why he doesn't tell anyone his name. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Lily of the Valley Conference